Anthem for the Fangirls
by Friezaess
Summary: Hey fangirls! This is a song parody made just for you! C'mon and sing along- the G-boys are here and waiting for ya!


**Anthem for the Fangirls**

****

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own any of these characters or songs, you are obviously smoking something you shouldn't be.

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Friezaess: Lookit this! *shows the Gundam boys the figurines of them she bought off eBay* They just arrived ^.^!

Duo: *picks up the figure of himself* I will call him Mini Me!

Quatre: Don't you think you're spending too much money on this fandom?

Friezaess: Hell yeah! Specially with the Aussie dollar the way it is- costs twice Australian what it is US, plus tax X_X. But hey, I'm a fangirl- this is my duty! It is all so my duty to write fan-fics as often as possible. Which brings me to the point of this little rant

Trowa: Please no, please no, please no

Friezaess: It's time for another song parody!!!

Trowa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

*everyone stares at Trowa*

Wufei: My God I thought he was supposed to be stoic!

Heero: All one needs is the right motivation.

Quatre: You're not going to do one about ME are you? From what I've seen so far, those things aren't pretty!

Friezaess: You have nothing to worry about, Quatre (yet), for this parody doesn't involve any of you singing or dressing up in leather.

Duo: Then what does it have to do with us?

Friezaess: It's a song FOR you, as sung by fangirls worldwide!

Pilots: HUH?!

Friezaess: That's right, you heard me! Hey you! The person reading this! I'm talking to YOU! It's time to show the G-boys how much ya love em. I want every one of you readers out there to sing along to this- it's way more fun that way, plus it proves your loyalty! I don't care if you have a voice like a horse- screech it out!

Now, this is a parody of American Pie'. No, not the movie involving making sweet love to pastry- the song. As in, Bye bye, Miss American Pie'. You should aaaaaaall know the tune. So come on and sing along!

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Not all that long ago

I can still remember

How those G-Boys used to make me smile

Their awesome Gundams were first class

And all the boys had a great ass

And they made us all happy for a while.

But Endless Waltz made me shiver

With every detonation delivered

The Gundams were no more

Why'd they have to do that for?!

I swear to God, I really cried

When all the G-boys said their goodbyes

but something touched me deep inside

the day the Gundams died.

_So bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys_

_Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei,_

_Lena and Zechs_

_They all went and blew their Gundams sky high._

_singing The Earth and colonies are at peace_

_So we won't be needing these!'_

__

I remember Heero's face

When I first saw him fighting in space

Piloting the Wing Zero

And Duo Maxwell in Deathscythe Hell

That great big Gundam was his pal

Trowa in Heavyarms, it suited him well

Well Quatre moved fast in Sandrock

For a blonde Arabian he's really hot

And the guy in Nataku

Where would we be without Wu-Wu?

And Zechs and Trieze and then White Fang

Wanted to make em all go bang!'

But the G-boys were too strong a gang

And so they never died.

_I started singing, bye bye to the Gundam Wing Guys._

_Trieze, Lady Une, Dorothy, Quinze, Noin, Sally and Catherine_

_The Gundam boys and the Gundam gals too_

_Goddamn, we're all gonna miss you_

_Goddamn, we're all gonna miss you!_

__

Now the G-boys have all gone 

And now we're being left all alone

As they go off on their separate ways

But for so long now they've been a team 

Together forever, or so it seemed

Fighting side by side for you and me

But now they've all said their last goodbye

To go back to their normal lives

And it really breaks my heart

To see all of them part

So now they've gone from the TV screen

Never again to be seen

It makes the fangirls wanna scream

the day the Gundams died.

_We were singing, bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys._

_The Earth Sphere Alliance, OZ, White Fang and the Sanc Kingdom_

_The fangirls sat down and they had a good cry_

_Singing Good luck guys, and good bye_

_Good luck guys, and good bye_

__

And as for all the rest of the cast 

Unfortunately they too have come to pass

Trieze was the first to depart

Then Noin went off and won Zechs' heart

And from the Earth they did part

And Lady Une was left with Mariemeia

Relena just went right on yakking

I wonder if she even knew what was happening?

It's sad to see em go

We'll all miss you Sally Po!

Hilde, Dorothy and Quinze too

You had small parts but we'll still miss you

Do you reckon they'll make an Endless Waltz 2?

The day the Gundams died.

_We started singing, bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys_

_Epyon, Wing, Deathscythe, Heaveyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku_

_Mobile suits and dolls it's time you said goodbye too_

_We're sure as hell gonna miss you_

_We're sure as hell gonna miss you!_

__

And floating through the depths of space

The colonies now a peaceful race

With mobile suits never to be seen again

And as for the other series in the fandom

Like Gundam X' and Turn a Gundam'

They'll never even compare

Gundam Wing really beats the rest

Cos its bishounen look the best!

And the fangirls horde to Fanfiction.net

To see what new plot lines they can get

But though there's no shortage of fics

It's lacking that little copyright kick

They'll never be an official GW script

the day the Gundams died.

_We were singing, bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys _

_All those newly customised mechas now laid to waste _

_We sat there watching all watery-eyed_

_singing Please don't make me say goodbye_

_please don't make me say goodbye!'_

So now the show is over and done

What's a fangirl to do for fun

When she's lacking all of her G-boys?

You can always buy the vids of eBay

And stick them all on auto-replay

But when they're repeats, it's just not the same

The G-boys will be in our hearts forever

We'll never ever let go of them- never!

Shinigami help us all

We keep missing em more and more!

So bye bye, G-boys, one last time

It has been on helluva ride

We'll keep our memories deep inside

The day the Gundams died.

_And we were singing, bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys_

_Hugs and kisses from all of us, we all love you so much!_

_One things for sure, you're one helluva bunch_

_And we're sure you're all gonna be_

_The greatest Gundam pilots in all history_

****

**ONE MORE TIME!!!**

__

_We are singing bye bye to the Gundam Wing guys_

_Take care in your new ventures, we'll never forget you!_

_Watch us now as we're waving goodbye_

_Singing though it makes us all cry_

_Goodbye, Gundam boys, goodbye!_

__

__~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~__

__

Friezaess: Ta-da!

Quatre: That was kinda sweet ^_^ All those fangirls out there who were singing along really make me feel flattered! *blushes*

Friezaess: Aww innit he kawaii? ^.^

Duo: Heh, that was actually pretty alright.

Wufei: Weak onnas. Spending all their time drooling over us instead of cooking and cleaning.

Friezaess: Watch it pal. Don't think that just because I've already used you in a song parody I can't do it again.

Wufei: O_O;

Trowa: *yawns* Hate to cut in on the plesentaries, but it's 1:30AM.

Heero: Hn. And we have a mission tomorrow.

Friezaess: Point. I've got to get up for school in six hours, and it'll probably take at least half an hour for me to get to sleep X_X. Time to call it a night, boys.

Duo: Can I keep the little Duo figure?

Friezaess: Sure thing- as long as I can have YOU to replace it!

Duo: Uh *hands the figurine back to Friezaess*

Friezaess: Damn! Ah well. Time to wrap this thing up. Good on everyone who sung along! We love ya for it! And if ya didn't, you're a spoilt sport who doesn't deserve any pocky. SO THERE! ^.~

**Owari**

Please review!


End file.
